Hellsing and the Moon Witch
by Charmedbloody
Summary: There is a sceret necklace that only a few know of. The necklace's care taker. And a vampire with in Hellsing manor. What will happen when one female vampire asks the Moon Witch to grant her the gift that only the necklace can give.
1. Chapter 1

The world has changed over time. I can see that now. I sit here now watching the world from roof tops. It's been so long ago since I saw him. I don't really remember him. I had my memory of him taken away from me. I fell in love with him since the first time he took my blood. I couldn't help but fall in love with him. I don't know why or how it happened. But I fell in love with my master. I fell in love with Alucard aka Count Dracula.

My name is Seras Victoria and my master is Alucard. He is bound to Interga Wingate Hellsing for as long as the Hellsing's will be around. Though I think my master is in love with her. So when a witch came for the help of my master. Oh I'm getting a head of my self am I not. I shall start back to the day that Luna Mika Rose appeared on the steps of Hellsing manor. It's for the best I think.

Luna walked up the steps towards Hellsing manor. She hid her self behind a cloak even during the day. It was better that no one knew of the necklace she wore under it. 'He's inside there. He will know why this happens. He was the only on trusted with that secret.' She sighed softly as Walter greeted her at the door. The man looked to be a teenager. No younger then 16 maybe 17 years old. "I'm here to speak to Sir Interga Wingate Hellsing." She handed him her card with the crescent moon and the pentagram on it. It read. 'Luna Rose the Moon Witch' "It's very important that I speak with her."

She sighed softly as she waited in the hall as the man went to speak with his boss. She's the head of the Hellsing family. She sighed softly as she heard the shouts coming from the room. "Why is there a Witch in this house? I asked not to be disturbed until nightfall." Walter sighed softly. "But sir she say's very important." A vase shattered and Luna winced slightly. 'Bad idea coming in the afternoon it seems then.' She thought to her self. "Let her in then."

Walter came a short time later and walked in behind Luna. "Miss Luna Rose." He said before walking out of the room. Luna removed her hood of her cloak and sat down. She ran her fingers threw her long silver blonde hair. She smiled softly at Interga. My name as your butler said I am Luna Rose the Moon Witch. But I'm also the guardien of the moon necklace as well." Interga blinked slightly. "What does the moon necklace do?"

Luna sighed softly as she sat there smirking softly. "Well since you have Count Dracula I will tell you then. It has been know to take a vampire and turn them human again. But there are side effects some times. But no one but two people ever know how to stop them?" Interga looked at her rather stunned. "I never heard of any such thing." Luna smiled softly. "Because only the guardian knows of it being around and what it can do. Its why the other witchs have only think of it never more then just a necklace."

Interga looked at her rather funny. "Who know's of this neclace?" Luna removed her cloak reveiling the silver creasent moon necklace that lay around her neck. "My grandmother and Count Dracula. My grandmother is dead. And Count Dracula may be a vampire. But he knows about it even thought he had agreed that it was a rather bad idea for all of the vampire world should know about it being around. The Moon Witchs are never harmed by vampires because if we are gone from this world we are clamed to take the moon with us if we should ever leave this world. But no one knows that for sure."

Interga glared at the women. "This is total nonsence. And there is no Count Dracula here." But after the words had left her mouth. When some one else came into the room behind Luna her self. "What she says is true my Master." Then a another female voice entered the mix as well. "What is she talking about Master Alucard?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alucard walked up towards Luna and then looked at the necklace before looking at Luna slightly. Luna nodded her head slightly knowing what it was that Alucard was asking. Alucard placed a finger on the necklace and nodded his head slightly. "You're the latest one Miss?" Luna smiled softly up at Alucard. "Luna. I am that Alucard. My grandmother passed away just about a fortnight ago. She spoke fondly of you for being a roguish vampire flirt." She said with a smile.

Alucard blinked slightly and chuckled softly. "Ah yes Artemis she was such a lovely girl I remember. Before I was locked away she was trying to discover on the secrets of the necklace you now wear around your pretty little neck." Luna nodded her head slightly. "You and she both decided that it was too much trouble for any vampire but you're self to know about." She said before looking at Sera's. She could see a bit of sadness in the young vampire's eyes. She wondered what it was as she talked to Alucard. "Yes I was wondering if what she told me was true. Or it was her mind going with old age."

Alucard nodded his head slightly. "It's very true." Luna blinked slightly. She was slightly stunned by what he had just said. "So it really can be vampires back to life then?" Alucard nodded his head slightly. "And other dead things as well. But at a price to the person. It just all depends on what the magic wants for the price. It's never gold though or silver for that matter." Luna thought about it a second. "It's a part of the person that wants to be human then?" Alucard nodded his head slightly.

Interga cleared her throat slightly. "My father never knew of such necklace." She said crossing her arms over her chest glaring at Luna and Alucard. Luna turned and looked at Interga. "Of course not. My grandmother never revealed to any Hellsing when you first captured Alucard. You were not worthy enough to know about it." She popped her neck slightly. "And you still are not worthy of knowing about it Sir Interga Wingate Hellsing." She said as she glared at the women.

Seras blinked slightly as she looked at Luna thinking at this time that it was a great idea. "What is the normal cost someone has to pay to be human again?" Alucard looked at his ex fledgling when she asked that question. "Police Girl?" Luna smiled softly. "A part of your mind normally. Though mostly just memories of things. What ever it wants. Though last year it wanted a person. But that is something totally out there." She could see that Interga was getting angry. "If you have anymore questions about it Seras Victoria here is my card." She handed the girl her card and turned and left the mansion.

Interga looked up at Alucard then. "How does she know everyone's name when we didn't tell her it?" Alucard chuckled softly. "Her own power to read minds. She uses it to find out people's names. And nothing else." He turned and looked at Seras. "Why did you ask her like that?" Seras didn't want to tell her master why. "I was just wondering that's all Master." Before Alucard could say anything else they went off on a mission. While Interga went about forgetting what Luna had said? "It's all false."

Three nights later while Alucard was in the office with Interga going over his latest mission he did him self with out Seras. Seras was portal her self and her things to see Luna in her Hotel room. Luna blinked slightly as Seras appeared in her room. "Seras? What is it? And why are you here?" She looked at the very sad police girl. "Vampires should never fall in love with there masters." She muttered sadly.

Luna sighed and shook her head slightly. "You want to be human again and forget about your master Alucard then?" Seras nodded her head slightly. "I have been in love with him for the past ten years. And he has never noticed it. Ten years is a very long time to be a vampire and walking about in the night alone. Please I don't care what it wants. I just want to forget Master Alucard. And move on to a normal romance." Luna sighed softly as she nodded her head slightly. "Alright I will grant you this then."

Luna stood up and walked over to Seras and placed her hand on Seras forehead. She could feel that with in Seras find that Alucard was pissed and looking for her. She slipped a message in as she started to turn Seras human. _'You should have noticed that your fledgling is in love with you Alucard. I'm sorry for this._' And with that the link between Master and servant was broken.

Across down still in side Hellsing manor a loud earth shaking roar could be heard. Along with a loud almost heart breaking sound of a man's undead heart breaking. **"NO SERAS! COME BACK!"** And that was the last sound heard besides the magical runes that lock Alucard with in Hellsing and its manor were slammed down shut tightly before Alucard could go storming after Luna and Seras.

((Please review))


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three years since then. At first Interga kept Alucard there for her self. But in the end with Alucard fighting her with his powers. She gave up on him and let the runes dropped. But he still serves the Hellsing family. But not the same way he did before. Before he was a cold hearted man. Who didn't care what color the girl's hair was when he was told to kill her. Now if he was told to drink the blood of a blonde female. He checked to see if it was his Seras. Oh he did follow her scent trail. But it ended at the air port. He has just became and lonely vampire. Who doesn't have the will to drink blood anymore?

Over in America Seras Victoria was having troubles dealing with the life of having no memories of who she was. Or why since the first time she came here to America with Luna. That she felt that something wasn't right. Oh Luna tired to give Seras fake memories. But they never worked. They just faded away into the darkness there. Luna was on her wits in about Seras. At night her old self would cry out for Alucard. But come morning she had forgotten all about the bad dream.

Luna one night during those three years tried to give back Seras memories to her. But it didn't work. It's like her old self was keeping the pain away of thinking that her master didn't love her. When Luna got the money together again. They were going to head back to London. And make all this right again. Well she hoped anyway. She didn't know how well Interga or even Alucard was going to take seeing her again. Alucard most likely will try and remove her throat with his bare hands.

It was the first day of the New Year as they flew back to London. Luna sat beside Seras as she looked out the window. "It's for the best Seras. Your old self has to hear what he has to say." Seras blinked slightly and looked at her. "Hear what who has to say?" She didn't remember Alucard. Nor Interga either. She didn't even wire Interga a head. Though she really should have. Then they could deal with this a lot sooner. But Luna didn't know was that something the Witch world was working on was on there plane. Headed towards London to deal with someone over there.

When the plane landed it was a bright sun shiny morning there in London England. As they hailed a cab and went right towards Hellsing manor. It would be better to deal with Interga first then with Alucard. She thought to her self. Luna was surprised when the cab pulled up that a twenty year old Walter opened the door already for Luna. "I figured Miss. The way you left here. You might some day come back. So I kept an eye out. Since how bad things have gotten with Alucard."

Seras winced slightly at the name Alucard. She always did when someone said his name. She winced harder when they said Alucard and Interga in the same paragraph. It was her way of dealing with it all. They walked into Integra's office to find her talking with a gentlemen and kissing him on the lips. Luna blinked slightly as the women turned and looked at them.

Interga blinked slightly as she was given back her glasses. "I take you got my message then?" Luna shook her head "No what message?" Interga glared up at the man who blushed softly. "It seems my husband didn't send it to you. I'm married to Alex James Potter Hellsing." She looked at Seras shooing her husband out of the room. "He went very down hill after you took um that thing away from him." Not knowing if Seras knew what she was talking about or not.

Luna shook her head slightly. "Oh it's alright. You try giving fake memories to someone. You expect them to hold. But when they don't. There heart is still connoted to something else. He isn't dieing is he?" Interga wiggled her hand saying slightly. "He's undead you know. But he refuses to drink. It's the only way for him to survive." Luna sighed softly. "He's going to try and kill me before he will help to give her back her memories. I tried my self. And they wouldn't go."

Interga sighed softly. "Well dealing with Alucard is your own fault. But you and her both may stay up stairs until you can give her back her memories." Seras was shown her room by Walter. Luna turned and looked at Interga. "When and if she gets her memory's back. You will once again have two vampires to feed." She said knowing how the power of the necklace worked. Interga nodded her head slightly. "Better then dealing with a half starved vampire then."

As the sun was setting Seras lay sleeping on her bed in her room. She hadn't slept this good since she was a vampire and slept in a coffin. Luna sat across from Alucard's coffin as she waited for him to wake up. She tried to steady her nerves when the coffin lid opened as she saw the started to dry out mess that is Alucard. "Hello Alucard." Watching as his sunken in red eyes turned and glared at her as he jumped out of his coffin. "Give her back to me." But it came out all broken and tired sounding.

Luna put a hand up and held out three packets of blood. "Drink these while I explain why I am back. It's very important Alucard." She sat there watching as Alucard seem to deal with him self on if he should just kill her. Or just seat there and drink the blood so he wouldn't look so dry and sunken in. In the end it sat down and tore opened a bag of blood and waited for Luna to start.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna sighed softly before she told Alucard everything about how Sera's mind wouldn't take or accept the fake memories. Though she left out the part of when Sera slept she called out for him. She figured she let him find that out for him self. After he scared his police girl when she woke up. But that was just how she figured things should be. She sighed softly as Alucard walked towards the door. She went to move to find the door slamming shut behind him locking her inside in his chambers. **"WHAT THE HELL! ALUCARD OPEN UP THIS GOD DANG DOOR RIGHT NOW!"** But her yelling was given no reply to as Alucard headed up stairs to see his police girl. **"ALUCARD!"**

Alucard didn't listen to her as he quietly entered the room Sera is sleeping in. He sat down on the bed beside her like a ghost watching over there lost love. He reached out to gently touch Sera's face. With nothing but love in his eyes for his long lost police girl. "My police girl." He whispered softly as Sera shifted towards him. She was still a sleep as Alucard touched her face with his finger tips. "I'm never going to let you go again my police girl." He said still only whispering like a ghost on the wind.

Sera rolled over towards Alucard. "Master." She whispered softly in her sleep. "Why did you break my heart?" Alucard blinked back blood tears as he looked at the only women who stopped seeing him as a master. And saw him as a man with a very troubled past. He touched her forehead slightly. "Remember me Seras Victoria. Remember your love for me." He bent down and softly kissed her on the lips. As her eyes twitched slightly in her sleep as she slept on. He whispered softly next to her ear. "I love you Seras Victoria queen of my undead heart."

Seras opened her eyes then as Alucard vanished into the shadows. "Odd I swore someone was talking to me." She blinked slightly looking around the room. She shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Must be more tired then I thought I was going to be with that plane ride." She muttered softly before lying down again and falling back to sleep. Alucard watched her in the shadows as the blood tears fell down the man's face. "My beloved vampire queen." He muttered sadly as he sat there watching her all night.

((Sorry this chapter is so short. But I wanted to throw a tear jerker in here. Or what I thought is a tear jerker. Don't forget to review now.))


	5. Chapter 5

When Seras woke up the next morning Alucard was gone. Though some time during the night Walter had let Luna out of Alucard's room. She stayed away from Seras room all night. She really didn't want to mess with a pissed off sad vampire. Even one with the name Vlad Dracula. Or Vlad the impaler. What person would want to mess with him? He is rather scared to mess with. Though she had to mess with a slightly depressed Seras. She walked in this morning to see her sitting up crying. "What's wrong Seras?"

Seras wiped her tears away and looked at her. "I felt someone here in my room last night and this morning. It felt very sad. I think it touched me. But it was so sad it made me cry. It felt like the only thing it really loved with taken from it. And I was the thing taken from it." Luna sat down beside Seras. "You could say there is a sprit in this mansion. That is madly in love with you. It still loves you. Though it doesn't know how to tell you that it does. Back before I took you to America."

Seras blinked slightly and looked at Luna funny. "What do you mean?" Luna sighed softly. "Honey I know this will be hard for you to under stand. But you must under stand. You once were human." Seras blinked slightly. "I am human." Luna shook her head slightly. "You were born once as a human. The second time as a vampire of the night. The third time by me a human." She looked at the blank look Seras gave her. She sighed then and explained everything to Seras. Seras blinked slightly looking at her.

A flash of a memory came to her then. It was when Interga was in the tower of London. _"Master why do you keep going to see her. Nothing has changed since last night. She is stuck there until the queen let's her go." Alucard looked at his fledgling. "Because she is my master. She wants to know what is going on back here at all times." He said before leaving the room. "She just doesn't want to give me alone time with my beloved master." She muttered to her self._

When the memory ended Sera buried her face under the covers. "Close the currents. The sun it hurts my eyes." Luna got up and closed the currents before looking at Seras. For a short time there eyes locked. Luna's was a silver blue color. And right then Seras for a few minutes was there old red color before going back to blue quickly. Luna blinked slightly. "Seras for your own good and everyone else's you have to remember him. Remember your love for him. So he may tell you the truth."

Seras shook her head slightly as she jumped out of bed. "No. Too much bad memory's too much heart ache. He broke my heart once. I will not let those memories's break my heart again. I just want to move on. Please just let me move on from those bad memories." But deep down Seras knew the answer before Luna answered her. "No I can't. Alucard can't nor can anyone else you use to work with."

When the name Alucard slipped out of Luna's mouth Seras had hit the ground as pain filled her head. Memory's were trying to fight there way out of there cage they were in. "No I don't want to remember." She muttered out softly. But the memories were going to listen as they fought to come out. They wanted her to remember Alucard. And her love for him. But the old pain was winning this time.

It took a couple heart beats and the memories were once again locked away. "No he doesn't. He never will love anyone but his own master. That I know for a fact." Before Luna could tell her that she was wrong Seras had grabbed her robe and ran out of the room. She didn't know were she was going. And some how headed down towards her old room and laid there on the bed. She sighed, softly feeling safe and her self right there on the coffin bed. She didn't notice a pair of red eyes watching her. "Remember me." A whisper could be heard floating pass her ear. A sniffle was its only answer.

((See I made up for it later today. For it being longer. Oh and don't forget to review. My loyal readers.))


	6. Chapter 6

As the days went by everyone that knew Seras tried to get her to remember Alucard. But she kept on fighting the memories. Alucard even tried to at night get her to remember. By showing him self to her while she was awake. But she would always fight it crying and yelling at him for wanting her to feel that pain again. She sat down stairs now looking at Interga, Integra's husband Adam, Luna, a soldier Tamaki, Commander Kyouya and the commander's wife Endoh.

Sera's blinked slightly when a tall man wearing a black business suit. With a white button up shirt under it. And a blood red tie entered the room. He was wearing red and orange sunglasses as well. You could almost see Sera's drooling over the man with his long black hair tied in a lose pony tail. She blinked slightly looking at all the other women in the room staring at the same man. _'Wow he walks into the room. All the women stand up and take a bow. Well the women are married. Ok expect Luna and my self. But still do I have to fight over her for this hunk that walked into the room.'_

The man smirked softly showing off his pearly whites. He had a bit of an Irish burr to his voice when he spoke that sent shivers down Sera's spine. And every other female in the room as well and some of the men to. "Hello Interga. I'm sorry I'm so late sir. I was just dealing with some batty old fool who thought I was someone else." He shook his head slightly. Interga blinked slightly can't believe what she was seeing. _'It can't be.' _She smiled softly. "No we were just sitting down to dinner. If you care to join us you can sit beside Seras Victoria there."

The man grinned and took the seat beside Seras. "Your a beauty my dear Seras. What ever man is in love with you was a fool to let you go." He said with a smile. "My name is Duke James McGee but you may call me James." Though some were deep inside Sera's mind something told her that wasn't the man's name. It was the part of her brain that has locked away Alucard with in her mind. _'Who is he really?'_ Though the sunglasses and the black hair. As well as his huge grin couldn't tip off her other mind as to whom this man really is.

The man tried to get Seras to talk about her life and anything else that seem to slip out of blood red lips. Something in the back of her mind kept on whispering to her. _'You know who that is.'_ But she her self couldn't and wouldn't place it. She was sitting there at one point starring at her red wine thinking. She saw those same sunglasses the man still wore. Though he was inside the mansion in that glass. It was more like a reflection of them that seem to stare at her.

Soft words floated into her mind. _'I don't hate you police girl. I can't and I will not give up on you.'_ She blinked slightly as she heard these words enter her mind._ 'I may be an undead monster Seras. But I do know that I love you. Why can't you believe me? Please remember me. So I can love you the way your meant too be loved on.'_ She didn't hear anyone call her name as a mixture of human and vampire tears fell down her face. She blinked slightly looking at Interga. Her eyes were there old vampire self again. For a little bit longer then before. "I'm sorry I'm tired and it's been a long day. Forgive me James." And with that she got up and left the room. Fleeing towards her chambers.

((Hopefully you guys can figure out who the man really is. Before I tell you in the next chapter. And the drama keeps rolling along.))


	7. Chapter 7

James sat there as he melted from what he looked like right then to who he really was. Alucard aka Count Dracula him self. He snarled slightly as he stood up removing his sunglasses from his face. "It stops here." He said as he looked at Interga. "I will make her remember or wipe her from my memory and dead heart." As he stalked out of the room. He looked like he was the predator hunting his prey. And poor Seras was the prey he was stalking.

Endoh looked at Interga after Alucard had left the room. "He isn't going to harm that poor girl is he?" Though everyone in the room was thinking it and who could blame them really. Interga blinked slightly. "Scare her into remembering more likely. But hurting her? I really don't think he would. I hope." She said looking at them. Luna sighed softly "Memory's are hard to keep back for long. One way or another they will bust threw like a dam. And she will remember him. And return to what she is meant to be." Tamaki looked at Luna funny.

Up stairs in Seras room she was busy undressing when Alucard came busting into her room. She turned around holding her dress to her covering up her shift she still wore under it. "Sir you really shouldn't be in a Lady's room when she's trying to change her cloths. You really are no gentlemen." She said glaring at Alucard who didn't seem to hear her as he pushed her up against the wall. She stood there with deer in the head light look on her face as Alucard leaned in close to her face.

"I have had about enough of your little game Seras Victoria. You had better start remembering me now. Or I swear I will wipe you from my life quicker then you can call for Luna and Interga." He slammed his fist beside her head and glared right at her with out his sunglasses in his way. He took a hold of the dress she had in front of her and ripped it from her hands and tossed it into a chair. "You don't need that anymore either." He said with a roguish grin.

Seras blinked slightly as she glared at the man in disbelieve that he was doing this. She went about to shove him away when Alucard swooped in and kissed her soundly and deeply on the lips. It was like Alucard was sucking away all her air and everything else she was holding to still. She didn't care as she blinked open her eyes as the tears fell as the images returned to her. In her mind she could hear Alucard speaking to her. 'Seras Victoria I love you as my vampire queen. Please return to me.'

Seras felt Alucard's hands move to her rear end as she went up to slap him and beat him up for grope kissing her but all the memories came back to her as she looking deep into Alucard's eyes and saw the truth of the matter at hand. He really did mean what he said to her. He really does love her. Alucard finally broke the kiss and looked at Seras. "I guess I have returned my master Alucard." And with those soft words spoken to Alucard she fainted dead away.

((Those who said James is really Alucard. Would be right. And yes the tie and the glasses gave it away. Keep reviewing))


	8. Chapter 8

A short time later Seras woke up to find Alucard looking over her. She blinked slightly rubbing her eyes. "Hmm Alucard I swear I think I had a rather wonderful dream." Alucard smirked softly. "Oh and what was that dream police girl?" Seras rubbed the back of her head slightly. "I dreamed you were kissing me. Making me remember everything I wanted to forget."

Alucard sighed softly. "That wasn't a dream Seras. You really asked the Moon Witch to take away your memories." Seras blinked slightly. "I'm sorry Master. But I fell in love with you and I thought Interga was who you loved." She said sitting up now and looking down. "I really do love you Master Alucard." Alucard sat there beside her and ran his fingers along her cheek gently. "Seras I…" Before Alucard could finish what he was saying when Walter came into the room. "I'm sorry but you're both requested up stairs now that Seras remembers who she is."

Alucard glared at Walter as Seras pushed him out the door. "Come off it master. What ever you were going to tell me. You can tell me after I get dressed. Why am I wearing a shift?" She blinked slightly "Oh master you rogue you could have ruined my dress." She smacked Alucard on the shoulder who laughed as she shut the door in his face. "Don't you dare come back in here master? Or I will remove body part." As she went about putting on her old Hellsing uniform. "Wow it still fits. I swear I think my breast have gotten bigger though." She muttered to her self as she left.

"But I really like that part of you Seras. And this part to." He then grabbed her ass and kissed her cheek. He was backing to his old perverted old man self again. So the officers just look at him funny then. "Stop looking at my police girl." He said in a grumbling treating tone that showed that the old Alucard was back to his old ways again. He walked in behind Seras into Integra's office as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "See and you told me I couldn't get my old police girl back." He glared at his master when he said that.

"Oh do shut up Alucard I'm afraid we have some bad news headed our way from America. That stowed away on the plane Miss Luna and Miss Seras took back to us Alucard. It's a vampire I'm afraid of one just like you are. But it could be worse then it was before." Luna sighed softly. "I'm afraid that the other witches in the society have been toying with how to non change a vampire into a human. They captured well someone from your long ago pass. And he's on his way here to kill you and take Seras for him self. And make her his mate. I guess."

Alucard growled at Luna as Tamaki stood beside Luna almost in front of her. "What do you mean you guess?" His hair was growing longer as he got angrier towards Luna. "Moon Witch tells me who it is and what you did to him." Luna blinked slightly and sighed. "They captured your son shortly after the left hand of god Gabriel Van Hellsing captured you."

Seras blinked slightly thinking back to the boy she met back in America. "Oh you mean Van is Alucard's son? But Van has white hair almost well white. And not very vampirism if you ask me." Luna sighed softly. "I had no work on this. But they took and used magic to render him more human then he was. He can take human form now. And doesn't look like a little gargoyle either."


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note: Sorry I Haven't updated in a while. Author got attacked buy pine needles and then got wrapped up in her reading off line. Plus Beating some games she never beaten before or played before either. Will update again shortly. Buy next week hopefully. Tomorrow if I strangle my self away from beating Westwerd and Alice Green finger.


End file.
